Harry Potter and the visit to the past
by youknowyouwuvme
Summary: Harry Potter and his friends go back to past in his parents sixth year. R&R please.
1. The Time Turner

**Hey! This is my first fanfiction so I hope its good. Review me and/or message me telling me what to improve and what you like please**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…it is all JK Rowlings!**

**Harry Potter and the visit to the past**

**Chapter one: The Time turner**

It was the sixth year of Hogwarts for Harry, Ron and Hermione. Harry was feeling very sad about the death of Sirius. Hermione and Ron would try to cheer him up and usually fail but he was starting to respond to them more and more. Harry was blaming himself for Sirius's death but it actually was not. This particular night he was feeling up to an adventure. So he decided to roam the corridors under the invisibility cloak with Harry, Ron, and Hermione since it was past midnight. They stopped in the DADA classroom and looked around. It was an interesting room once you actually examined it. There were many dark arts deflectors and detectors. He saw on the table an object and examined it. Hermione quickly grabbed it away from him

"No don't you think about!" Hermione scolded him.

"Why not? I don't even know what it is!" He defended himself.

"It's a time turner! They can be pretty dangerous! Put that down since you don't know how to use them."

So they continued roaming the corridors and stopped in the kitchens then called it a night. They said their goodnights and went to bed. In the morning Harry was thinking of the time turner. Maybe he can go back to a time where there wasn't much to worry about. Maybe see Sirius again. So Harry decided that maybe he could ask Dumbledore if he could go to the past drinking polyjuice potion every hour to change his looks. Harry got to the gargoyle and was desperately trying to guess the password. After several tries, he said "Lemon drops?" and the gargoyle leapt aside and let him in. "Thank you." He went up the moving stairs and went to the door to the office. He knocked at the door and he heard Dumbledore say,

"Come in."

Harry went inside and told Dumbledore what he wanted to do. After a long discussion, Dumbledore agreed. "Just make sure when you get there to go to my past self so you can get your room and registered."

"Ok I will do that. Thank you very much. Where will I be travelling to?" Harry asked.

"Back to your parents sixth year. A month into school just like now. Pack your bags and be in the DADA classroom in 2 hours. You may be guests if you want. Just make sure none of you tell anyone about the future or that you are in the future. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

Harry decided to take Hermione and Ron with him. Ginny, his girlfriend, wanted to go but her parents told her no since she had to do her OWLS. She was pretty mad but had to obey. Harry, Hermione, and Ron got all packed up and met Dumledore in the classroom. After an exchange of a few words, they put the time turner around their neck and turned it a few times.

All of a sudden a whole lot of people started to go throw that room backwards really fast. It finally stopped. The setting around them was just about the same as his time except for a few different items. It was dark outside though. They started traveling down the familiar corridors until they got up to Dumbledore's office.

They got to the Gargoyle and said "Chocolate frogs," the password the future Dumbledore told them to say. They knocked at the door, heard a big snore followed by a grunt and the door opened. Dumbledore stood there, being just waken up, tired and a little annoyed.

"Why hello James and um you two. What in the name of Merlin's beard are you doing up here at such a late hour. You should be getting a detention you know but I will let this one time slide…"Dumbledore told Harry and the mysterious people.

"Oh I am very sorry to wake you but this is very important! First off; I am not James Potter, I'm Harry Potter. I am his son from the future. These are my friends: Ron and Hermione. We time travelled with a time turner with your future self's permission." Harry explained.

They had a discussion and then Dumbledore smiled at them and told them they could sleep in the spare bedroom until the next morning. He told them that school has been on for about a month now and that Harry and Ron would be staying in the dormitory with James, Sirius, Lupin, and regrettably Peter while Hermione stayed in another of course. They started to get very excited.

"We must change your last name Harry though since you look exactly like James Potter and have the same last name. That will raise too much suspicion. Ron and Hermione you are both fine since there hasn't been a Weasly in this school for quite some time and Hermione's parents never came here." Dumbledore told Harry.

"No. The Maurderers have a special map of the school that shows everyone's full name. I better keep mine and pretend to be surprised that I have the same last name as my fath- I mean James. I will propose that maybe we are cousin or related some how." Harry replied.

They then told Dumbledore that they are in Gyfindor (sp?) and all the other important information. They stayed there for about an hour then called it a night.

"Be careful! Don't tell anybody even your father Harry that you're from the future. I will inform the school that you are a transfer students or something like that."

"Goodnight Dumbledore. And thank you." They all said.

"Good night sweet dreams. And you are very welcome."

Harry went to bed that night feeling a hundred times better. They couldn't wait till the next day when they would meet the infamous Maurderers!

I hope that was good! R&R please!!! The next chapter will be more exciting! Thank you!


	2. Meeting his parents

**Hey! So thanks to the people who reviewed and the other people who read as well. I got some good advice from ****blazing-orchid**** but I don't know what beta is! And I read over my last chapter and noticed a couple of times I forgot to put in words like "it" so I'm sorry about that if it bothers anyone. Hope you like this chapter! Review please!**

**Harry Potter and his visit to the past**

**Chapter 2- Meeting his parents**

Harry woke up the next day feeling just like he had the other night- very very excited! Today was the day where he would finally meet his parents. Words could not describe how he felt. 'I just hope they like me," he thought. 'Of course they will; I'm his son!' He heard Ron give a giant-like snore then threw a pillow at him. Ron gave his objections to being woken up but reluctantly got up.

"Fine Ill get up!" Ron said grumpily.

"Good morning to you too. So where are we supposed to meet Dumbledore?" Harry asked Ron.

"I don't know. You would know more than me. Ask Hermione!"

They went over to the room next to theirs and knocked at her door. She opened the door and walked out.

"Okay so lets get over to Dumbledore's office. We have to be there in 5 minutes!" Hermione yelled at them.

They all ran fast to his office and made it just in time. They were panting, trying to get their breath back. Dumbledore ordered them to follow him into the Great hall. They were getting a little nervous now. They walked all the way to the Great hall which seemed like a long time.

"Ok so when I open these doors I will announce you all and then go over to the Gryffindor table." Dumbledore told the nervous teens.

He opened the doors and they all walked inside. It looked just as magnificent as before but filled with a lot of people they did not know. They did however notice how some of their friends from their time looked a lot like some of the people here. They walked to the front of the Great hall but did not need to need to ask for silence. They were already silent staring at Harry who looked just like James Potter. Some were whispering things to another student but most just were staring.

"We have 3 new transfer students here this year because their parents decided to all move to around this area. Please treat them like you would to any other student and show them how magical and great Hogwarts is. This is Harry Potter, Ron Weasly, and Hermione Granger. Please continue with your breakfast. Thank you." Dumbledore concluded.

They all moved towards the Gryffindor table and sat down. They were quite far up from the Maurderers but Lily was right beside Harry. What luck they had!

" Hello welcome to Hogwarts. My name is Lily. If you ever need any help just ask."

" Thank you. My name is Harry Potter. Wow this is a lot of food we have here! Does he want us to get fat or something because this amount of food everyday. Wow that is a lot." Harry said.

Lily laughed. "Of course not! He just wants us to be as healthy as we can be. Dig in, it's delious!"

"I think I just might, and by the way these are my two best friends Ron and Hermione."

"Hi nice to meet you." Lily smiled to them.

"You too." Ron and Hermione said together.

They all ate their breakfast and the trio received their timetables, which Dumbledore forgot to give them. They all ended up having every class together even Lily. The Maurderer's Lily said has all the same classes. She told them all about how they are obnoxious and inconsiderate while the trio tried to defend them by saying, "Well, they cant be too bad." They continued to talk while down the table James was scowling at them.

"How could those 3 people just march in here and start talking to Lily? Look at them laughing. I'm funny aren't I?"

"Calm down James! They are just talking." Sirius reassured him.

" Ok I will but come on! He looks exactly like me! What could she see in him that she can't see in me?"

"Yes I do agree that he looks like your twin but he could be nice." Remus said.

"And I'm not?"

"Well yes you are but you are always chasing after her. He seems to not be wanting her in that way. They are just talking so don't worry Prongs! Oh look they're leaving. Lets join up with them and see why you two look identical. And beside they are going to become our roommates so we might as well get to know them!" Remus told them.

They caught up with them right outside the doors when Lily told them she forgot her book and would meet them in the room. She already told them where to go.

"Hello My name is Sirius and this is Remus, James, and Peter." Sirius introduced.

"Hi I'm Harry and this is Ron and Hermione. Do you by any chance have transfiguration next?"

"Yes we do. We will take you down. But first why do you look identical to James?" Sirius asked him.

" I have no idea. Maybe we are cousins or something?"

"Well ya that's true. It's just so weird. You think you would've met. You even have the same last name." Sirius told them.

"What! We do? How weird is that!!" Harry said pretending to be surprised.

They all walked down to the classroom and James started talking to Harry.

"So, what do you think of Lily?" He asked him.

"She seems very nice."

"Ya our pal James here has been chasing Lily for years now! Years I tell ya! And he still hasn't got one date yet." Sirius said shaking his head.

"That's too bad. Maybe your trying to hard or not trying hard enough?" Harry said.

"Ya defiantly trying too hard." Remus jumped in to the conversation.

"Thanks Moony." James said sarcastically.

They finally arrived to the classroom and they offered them to sit with them. Lily offered them as well.

"Um where should we sit? Both my parents want us to sit with them!" Harry quietly asked them.

"Why don't you and me sit with Lily and Ron you sit with James and them?"

"Ok sounds good." They all said.

Ok so please review! They are VERY appreciated! They put a big smile on my face! Lol thanks!


	3. Classes

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a few days… I have been having a LOT of homework lately. Thanks to ****IsolmelySwearThatIAmUpToNoGood for reviewing for both chapters!******** And btw I love your screen name! Please review!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter **

**Harry Potter and his visit to the past**

Chapter 3- Classes 

Transfiguration class went by pretty quick. After transfiguration class they had double potions class. Lily was happy that it was potions; that is her favourite class. They arrived in class and Harry sat with James, Sirius, and Remus, while Hermione, Ron, Peter, and Lily sat together. Lily didn't like Peter that much since she disliked them all especially James. Peter was like a rat in her eyes. Always trailing after James, Sirius, and Remus. But she kind of felt sorry that Harry took Peter's usual seat beside the other Maurderers so she let him sit with her as well. At that moment Professor Slughorn came into the class and introduced the three new students.

"Today we will be making a finders potions, which helps you find something that you have lost. What you do is you drink it and say the object you want found and in most cases it appears right in front of you. Now here are your ingredients," he flicked his wand at the board and the ingredients list appeared, "and you have all class to complete."

Everyone started to get up to get the ingredients. Once they all had them they all started to work.

"So Harry are you any good at potions?" James asked.

"I'm alright. My old teacher always made it hard for me because he would always try to pick on me the most. Are you any good at it?"

"No not really. I'm better at transfiguration."

They were all talking and making there potions through the class. Harry's potion was still looking exactly how it should be, thanks to the prince of course. Harry finished first with 20 minutes to spare. He brought a sample of his potion to the class and Professor Slughorn was very impressed.

"This is wonderful! You must be a genius! Everybody this is exactly what the potion should look like. Mr. Potter has made a perfect potion."

Everybody was impressed by this new boys skill in potions. Some girls sighed when he past by him. He sat back down and started to write to Ginny. He knew that there had to be a way to get this letter to her. He didn't like to be so far apart from Ginny. It wasn't like he was obsessed with her he just really her.

"So, what are you writing there, Harry?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Oh nothing just a letter."

"Cool. So do you think you could help me with this potion? It is dark brown when it is supposed to be light blue."

"Uhm. I don't think I can help you now. It is already ruined." Harry laughed softly.

They finished class and Harry joined Ron and Hermione.

"So, you decided to bring the prince's book, eh?" Hermione asked him.

" Well why not? Perfect chance to ace this class."

They had a spare and so they decided to go to the tree by the lake. Neville's mother, Alice was there and so they joined her.

"Hello. I'm Alice. You're that smart guy right? Harry Potter. You also strangely resemble James Potter. And you two are his friends. I'm sorry I forget your names."

" I'm Hermione, and this is Ron. It is nice to meet you. So do you come down her a lot? It is a very beautiful view."

"Ya I come down here once in a while when James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter aren't here. They are always playing pranks and it is very annoying. Poor Lily has them always bothering her. It is obvious James likes her and is always trying to get her attention. He is never going to win her if he always bugs her. But I think she likes him as well but doesn't realize it yet."

They talked for a while until they had to go to herboligy. They sat with Alice, and Alice's boyfriend Frank in this class. It was not surprising to see where Neville got his brains for herboligy. Alice was always raising her hand answering questions. They had a test on the properties of certain plants. It took all class. It was pretty easy.

At dinnertime, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat by themselves and were joined by the Maurderers.

"So do you three want a tour of the school?" Sirius asked smiling. Sirius, James, and Remus were getting a little suspicious about the three of them and there knowledge of Hogwarts. They seemed to know their way around quite good.

"Sure that would be great thanks!" Ron answered, smiling because he would be getting a Maurderers tour of the little secrets of Hogwarts they failed to know. Little did they know, it was a normal boring tour with a bored Remus leading it. The Maurderers just wanted to know if they would fix a mistake that Remus would do on purpose.

"…and down this corridor is a boys and girls bathroom and an ancient Runes classroom."

" No there is no girls bathroom down here. Its in this corridor down here." Hermione said without thinking.

"Uhh, what she means is that we were down here yesterday night and uh Hermione was looking for a girls bathroom and there wasn't one down here but that other corridor." Harry said off the top of his head hoping they would buy his false story.

"Sure. Ok well I forgot that, so should we walk down here then…"

They finally the tour and went into the common room. The Maurderers went into a corner and started talking.

"They don't trust us do they?" Harry said.

"Well maybe not right now but they will." Ron reassured him.

Meanwhile in the corner the four Maurderers were having a conversation on if they could trust the new trio. Soon the four of them went to their dormitory followed ten minutes later by Harry and Ron. Hermione went up to bed as well. They all got to bed pretty quickly except for a certain someone: James. He kept on wondering who these strange "new" people were, why they knew their way around Hogwarts so well, and why in the name of Merlin did Harry look like James' twin. Soon though, he drifted off to sleep, happy that tomorrow would be Saturday.

**Well I hope you liked it. Review please! **


	4. Talking

**So today I have decided to do two chapters in one day since I'm not really doing anything! Please please please review!!!! **

**Harry Potter and the visit to the past**

Chapter 4- Talking 

James awoke to someone yelling. 'What is going on?' James thought. He sat up and put on his glasses and looked over to where he could see the commotion.

"Noooo!" Harry screamed in his sleep trashing around wildly.

James quickly got up and woke him up. It was about 5 in the morning and the rest of the roommates were half asleep asking what is going on.

"Oh nothing just go back to sleep." James told them.

Harry looked up at James a little nervously.

"Did you hear anything I was saying?" Harry asked a little nervous that he had said "Sirius" or something.

"No I did not only you yelling 'no' then I wake you up."

"Ok thanks. What I would really want is some hot chocolate right now. Too bad there isn't a place where we could get some right now." Harry said hinting to him that they should go down to the kitchens.

"Well there is the kitchen that we could go to."

They made their way down to the kitchens under James' invisibility cloak. James was a little reluctant to show Harry the cloak but he too also wanted some hot chocolate. They walked inside the kitchens and were greeted with wide arms as they came in.

"James, who is this that you have brought?" One of the house elves asked.

"This is Harry Potter. He is a friend of mine."

"Welcome Harry Potter! Come in and get comfy. Is there anything we could get for you two? Muffins, bagels, croissants…"

"Hot chocolate please. But also a croissant. That sounds quite tasty." Harry answered.

"The same for me too please."

They gave them the hot chocolate and croissants and they all talked for a while until they told them that they had to do some cleaning duties.

"So Harry… we couldn't help but notice yours and your friends knowledge of Hogwarts. You all seem to know your way around Hogwarts quite good. "

"Well before we started yesterday, the night we arrived, we got a quick tour of the school of where we will be going mostly and then he said since it was late that we were to be getting to sleep." Harry responded sounding like it was the truth.

"Alright fine. So, do you like any girls here yet?"

"Well, there are some pretty girls but I already have a girlfriend so no."

"Oh really? What does she look like?"

"Well she is the most beautiful girl ever. She has beautiful long red hair…" And Harry continued talking about Ginny and James told him all about him liking Lily.

"Well I guess we have the same taste in girls: red heads." They both laughed.

"Well yes I guess we do." Harry responded.

They continued talking for about an hour. It was 6 am when they realized the time.

"Well, it is 6 am. Don't you think we should be getting back to sleep?" Harry asked.

"No, we can just have our breakfast down here and I wont be able to get back to sleep anyways."

About 2 hours later when they were joking around and laughing Sirius, and Remus appeared in the doorway.

"Well hello James. Harry. We have been looking all over for you!" Sirius said angrily.

"Hello. Why don't you have breakfast with us down here? We are having quite a fun time." James told them.

"Alright fine. What have you been talking about anyways?" Remus asked.

"Oh just stuff. Didn't you hear him this morning? He was yelling and trashing around in bed. Oh wait a minute. We didn't really get to talk about that. Why were you doing that?"

"Yes I do remember! Ya why were you?" Remus asked as well.

"Well do I really have to tell you?" Harry asked. They all nodded their heads. "Alright, I recently lost someone very important to me." He quickly glanced up at Sirius and then looked back down. "It was very hard for me. He was the only family I had left." He said sadly.

"Oh I am so sorry. We had no idea." Remus said with sympathy.

"Its alright. I just don't like to talk about it."

They then all enjoyed their breakfast down in the kitchens and then when it was 8 they all went up to the common room to wait for Hermione and Ron.

"So Sirius, you know how we need a new seeker for the team?" James asked.

"Yes."

"Well we found our man! Harry used to play seeker on his old school's quiddich team. He made the team in his first year!" They all looked very impressed.

"Wow, are you serious? That's amazing!" Sirius said.

Harry started to laugh but the other 3 were looking at him wondering why.

"Oh its nothing. Its just it sounded funny when Sirius asked 'are you serious.'"

They all started to laugh.

"Yes the old serious/Sirius joke. Yes we found that quite a laugh in first year."

Then they heard some footsteps coming down the stairs and it was Hermione who emerged, "Good morning!" She said to them all.

"Good Morning!"

About ten minutes later Ron came down the stairs and they all went off to the Great hall.

**I hope you all liked it. PLEASE REVIEW!!**


End file.
